There goes my happily ever after
by artisticarkenya
Summary: In the story "What do you think of me" Bella and Edward got there happy ending after through so much crap. They got married, got the perfect house. What could go wrong? This is a sequel of their happy ending going down the toliet. Find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a declaimer: I do not own the twilight character, just the story. And the character personalities are a little altered also. And this is a sequel to "What do you think of me" so you might want to read that story first (find it on my profile).**

**Chapter 1**

**Oh man! Please don't tell me that's who I think it is.**

Just recently, I had been deprived of my Jelly status a few days ago (I was no longer a Jellyfish). So how did this happen? Well, it started with a ring and ended… perfectly, if I do say so myself. Even though I've been traumatized into a lioness creature, I'm still a Jelly at heart. I still have my "big guns" and "stinger." Believe me, I'm no common lion. Well, you probably can guess who killed the Jelly status for me, no other than Edward Cullen, but who's complaining, right? Not me.

"Where's my sister!" I heard Alice shouting and Edward chuckled, getting out the car.

"What do you think she wants?" I whispered to Edward.

"Oh nothing… she probably just wants to know if you're having her niece or nephew," Edward informed me and I sighed. "Don't worry, love, it's not like we're having a baby for real. Then Alice would really have somethin' to talk about."

"I guess you're right. But I don't think I'm ready."

"I'll make sure she doesn't go to hard on you with the questions."

"Thanks."

Edward and I walked cautiously to the front door of the Cullen's place coming back from our honeymoon. Edward had parked his car in the garage, so we had to walk around in the dirt and all the other filthiness the ground harbored. And before we even got home, Edward had begged me to let him carry me to the front door. It took a lot for me to agree, but how could I deny his sexy voice. Damn, that Edward. "Please don't drop me," I cried and Edward snorted.

"I won't drop you," he assured me. I knew he wouldn't drop me. The complaining just came naturally, I guess.

"We're home!" Edward announced and our family came rushing over to us, Alice as the lead. Charlie was here, along with Renee. Esme and Carlisle. Even Jake the mechanic was here. But he wasn't disappointed that I was married now, he was actually happy for me.

"I'm so glad you guys are back. We've missed you both," Esme said. We were in a big group hug and I could barely breathe with all of the people around me.

"Okay, okay… you guys are squishing… me," I said and everyone laughed.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice said not letting go of me, "but I've missed you too much." She still was hugging me.

"I've missed you too Alice," I said, trying to escape her grip. She let go now.

"So…? Do I have a niece or what?" Alice asked, eagerly.

"Sorry, but your niece is still some where far off in the distant future," I told her and she frowned.

"What did you two do on the honeymoon? Stompin' daisies?"

"Sorry Alice, I guess we were just too protected," I joked, but Alice didn't find that funny at all.

"My niece better not be to far off in the future… or I'll just have to get her myself."

I laughed. "And how are you going to do that?"

"It's a secret I keep from my SISTER in law."

"Well I'm not sure I like my SISTER in law keeping secrets from me." Alice laughed. "Alright, until Christmas… of next year," I promised her.

"Next Christmas? That's too long—"

"But Alice, we can't raise a child while we're so busy this year."

"I'll raise it," Alice volunteered, but I knew she was kidding. Edward rolled his eyes like she was out of her mind.

"Alice, you want a baby, get your own. I'm sure Jasper would be more then willing to help you out," Edward said and Alice stuck her tough at him. "Just sayin'."

"Bella, how was your honeymoon?" Renee asked, walking up to me.

"It was… interesting. We went to an island Carlisle bought for his wife. I thought it was a bit strange. I mean, who buys an island as a gift?"

"I guess their just big shoppers then."

"I guess they are. It was beautiful though."

"Glad you had a nice time." Renee gave me a long, sincere hug. She eventually started crying.

"Are you okay, mom?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'm just so happy for you, sweat heart," she said, sobbing in my ear. I smiled. Life was really going well for me. Both Edward and I had our dream jobs — Edward was a professional pianist and had his own tour coming up and I worked at a publishing house as an editor. And we were moving out in a few weeks to a Villa in Forks. It wasn't cheap either to find a good home in a small town, but Edward said money wasn't a problem. I sure hope it isn't.

I remember 2 years ago when Edward played the piano for me. It was the loveliest thing I had ever heard. I asked him what it was called and he said it was dedicated to me. "Bella's lullaby." Of course I started crying after he told me, it was just so beautiful. It seemed that everything Edward did was beautiful, like a grace filled melody.

I was a little worried about Edward's tour that was coming up. He would be gone most of the time rehearsing and visitors weren't allowed during rehearsals. They company thinks it's distracting.

Now you might be thinking, I don't find any of this bad at all. And I don't either. It's just… I'll miss him a lot. That may seem pathetic, but that is my husband. You can't blame me for that.

After Edward and I got settled into the Cullen's house, he would have to go to rehearsals when he's done moving and everything. Esme wanted us to stay for a little while until we actually move into to our new mansion. I never thought I'd lived to see the day that Edward and a mansion was mine. It's just not possible, so I thought.

"All done," Edward told me when he was done unpacking.

"Man," I complained and Edward laughed.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing…" Edward looked at me for a second. He knew something was wrong with me. "I'm fine, Edward. Really," I assured him and he ribbed his finger on his chin deep in thought.

"Nah, I don't think so. Now what's wrong with Bella now?"

"Nothings wrong with Bella. Seriously."

"Please…" he was begging now, "tell me. Please." And how could I resist that puppy face.

"Alright, I'll tell you." I sighed and said, "Well… you're going to be gone the whole afternoon."

"You mean for the rehearsals at the cinema?"

"Yeah… and… you're going to be gone and…"

"Then why won't you come with me?"

"Visitors aren't allowed, remember?"

"Visitors aren't allowed at the musicians rehearsals. This is just like… a meeting, where you meet the cast and whatever. You can come."

I smiled. "Good, because I wasn't really sure what I would do while you were gone. I guess, sit and be bored."

He smiled and kissed the top of my forehead.

After we were unpacked, it was off to the cinema for the meeting/rehearsals. The building was huge when we drove into the parking lot and it was very classy. Good think I was dressed up for the occasion. It seemed like a bunch of rich musicians played here. "Wow!" I uttered and Edward smiled.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, this place is beautiful."

"You should see the cinema."

We both got out the car and walked up the parking lot. The lobby was just as extravagant and flamboyant. I followed him through the place until we got to the stairs. "We're taking the stairs?" I questioned.

"Yeah, why not?"

"There's an elevator nearby."

"I wanted you to see something. Taking the stairs is way better."

I shrugged and he took the first step. When we were walking up the beautiful, elegant, white staircase there was an aquarium in the walls. It was STUNNING! I was truly amazed. The exquisite sea creatures floating around in the waters, but what really amazed me was what Edward had pointed at. "Look," he said. And there it was… a Jellyfish.

"It's beautiful," I whispered to myself. Practically speechless.

After we made it up the stairs, we were at the cinema and Edward was right. If I had the choice, I would live in this place. It was nothing like I'd ever seen before. Edward must have been a brilliant pianist to get accepted into this corporation. It was dark in the cinema and I saw several people on a big, vivid stage. "Edward?" I heard someone say and Edward walked to the stage holding my hand.

"Mr. Johnson, you don't mind if my wife is at attendance, right?" Edward asked and Mr. Johnson, the tall, shiny, black haired guy nodded. I couldn't see everyone on the stage until we got closer I could almost see the whole cast. "This is Isabella," Edward introduced me when we were at the stage. He shook Mr. Johnson's hand. They had a big cast; I couldn't even count the people that were there.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Mr. Johnson, the director," he said and I shook his hand.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Johnson," I said. It was like talking to a king or something — he sure looked the part, standing like that like he owned the place… but he some how did. He looked to young to own anything if you ask me.

"Today we're all going to get to know each other," Mr. Johnson said. "This is Edward Cullen and his wife Isabella Cullen," Ah, how I LOVED when people called me Isabella "Cullen" and how I loved people called me "Mrs. Cullen" even more, "He is one of THE best pianist in the country. He won state championships numerous times and the country wide championship. It's a pleasure to have you Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson," Edward said and they shook hands again.

"And I'd like you to meet my assistant to the corporation. She one of our important members to the cast," Mr. Johnson told him and a girl came out of the shadows. She was back stage and when she showed herself, Edward and I were totally, utterly, and completely in sheer astonishment. We both couldn't believe it. Mr. Johnson's IMPORTANT assistant was… was…

"Oh man! Please don't tell me that's who I think it is," I whispered to Edward, but he didn't hear me. He was still in shock.

"Ba- ba- ba- Bella. That's… that's—"

"This is Jessica, my assistant," Mr. Johnson said, not realizing our total shock. I suppose that was a good thing. We looked pretty stupid!

* * *

**That's chapter 1, I hope you liked it. Again, this is a sequel to "What do you think of me?" so if you haven't read that, you might want to. I hope I did a good job! Please review!**


	2. Horribly wonderful

**Chapter 2**

**Horribly wonderful**

I couldn't believe Jessica was Mr. Johnson's "important" assistant. There goes my happily ever after. Who would ever hire a witch? What is this world coming too? "Edward?" Jessica said just as shocked at us.

"Jessica," Edward replied in disbelief. "You work here?"

"You two know each other?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Yeah, we went to high school together," Jessica said.

"You two are friends, right? I don't want any hate going on while rehearsing," Mr. Johnson said.

"Don't worry, Mr. Jay, we get along, right Jessica?" Edward said and Mr. Johnson puzzled.

"Mr. Jay?"

"Same old Edward," Jessica said.

"Sorry, Mr. Johnson. My apologizes. Jessica was… my… friend girl," Edward said incoherently.

"She was your what?"

"Friend girl."

"Do you mean… girl friend? I'm not sure what 'friend girl' is."

"Not in those exact words, but… yeah. Girl friend."

"You don't have anything against Jessica, right?"

"Against…? Sp, no, sp, I got nothin' against Jess. We're best buds, right?"

"Sure," Jessica said.

"Best buds? Since when?" I asked and Edward pulled me to his side, smiling.

"Since, like, forever. Remember?" Edward said, trying to sound convincing, but he was panicking.

"Uhm…? Sure. And me and Jess… we're like—"

"Besties… right Bella?" Jessica finished and I nodded.

"Whatever she said."

"Alright, since we're all friends here, let's meet the rest of the cast," Mr. Johnson said and led us to meet whoever was left. And there was a LOT left.

As Mr. Johnson, or Mr. Jay, as Edward put it, went through the cast members, Jessica tried her best not to bump her shoulder next to mine. She kept pushing me and shoving her arm away so we wouldn't touch. She was really annoying. "Hey, stop," I protested, trying to get her too stop shoving me.

"Jessica…? Hello, we're supposed to be acting like FRIENDS here. You were always so stupid," Edward said in a pissed off tone. Jessica glared at him.

"And you were always the idiot," she shot back and Edward hissed his teeth at her. Jessica hissed back.

"…and this is Kathy, she's a new member — uhm…? Edward? Jessica? Are you two okay?" Mr. Johnson said, noticing them hissing at each other.

"Oh," Edward said, quickly straightening his act. "We're fine. No hatred going on over here." He was losing his cool by the minute.

"Okay…? Let's continue." Mr. Johnson moved on with his tour around the cast.

When Mr. Johnson wasn't paying nay attention to the three of us again, the shoving, bumping, and hissing started again. "Touch me one more time and I'll kill you," Jessica threatened me, but I ignored her.

"Kill her and I'll kill you," Edward retorted, clearly not ignoring her.

"Try and I'll kill you first." Now when she said that, I was mad now. If she ever laid a finger on my man that bitch was going down.

"Try anything and I'll break your face with one nail," I promised.

"Try it," Jessica challenged, stepping up to me. It was about to be a what, girl fight. And guess who was about to get her butt kicked? Jessica.

"Come on… take the first hit. I dare you." Jessica looked me dead in the eye ball about to blow any minute.

"Oh no you don't. No fighting. We don't want Mr. Johnson thinking we can't—" before Edward could finish his sentence, Jessica pushed me and I pounced on her. Watching Alice fight in high school really paid off. I think I really kicked her ass. She didn't get a scratch from me.

"Uhhh! YOU BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Jessica shouted. I pulled some of her hair out and before I could do anything else damaging, Edward pulled her off me. I can pouncing back on her, but Edward held me back.

"Bella, don't do this," Edward pleaded. "You'll make me lose my job." I stopped after that and saw Mr. Johnson and the whole cast looking at Jessica and I. They were baffled.

"I thought you said you guys got along," Mr. Johnson said. "Sorry, but I don't like battles going on in my cinema. Either Edward or Jessica leaves. I'm sorry Edward, but Jessica has been in the family far too long for us to let her go. Sorry you didn't get a chance, but you're fired."

When he said that, an annoying echo fired in my head, "Fired, fired, fired, fired…" it kept repeating in my head over and over. God, I messed up big time. I can't believe I got Edward fired. He's going to hate me.

"Please, Mr. Jay — I mean, Mr. Johnson, give me another chance. I promise this won't happen again. Promise," Edward vowed and Mr. Johnson sighed, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry Edward, but last time we had something like this it didn't go well. We gave one kid a chance and he disappointed me. I don't want that happening again," Mr. Johnson told him.

"Please, please, PLEASE, don't let him lose his job. It was my entire fault. Please don't do this, please," I cried and fell to my knees. I was a sheer disgrace. Edward got fired because of me.

"Bella, it's okay," Edward said. He was beside me now and lifted me off the floor. I still had my hands covering my tear filled face. You could here my sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wise choice, Mr. Johnson. We don't need children playing around in the business," Jessica said with a sinister smile. She had a patch in her head so it was sort of funny, but I still wanted to tackle her again. I didn't do that because I was too upset.

"Please, Jessica, don't speak," Mr. Jonson told her. "I need time to think and you're not helping."

"Sorry."

"Bella, stop crying. I forgive you, you don't have to feel sorry for me," Edward said to me, but I couldn't help it.

"Please leave," Mr. Johnson said with a sad face. He was very disappointed.

"As you wish, sir. And thank you… for the opportunity," Edward said and carried me out the cinema. I felt even more pathetic that I couldn't walk on my own because of how upset I was.

"Please… put me down," I said when we were in the parking lot. He put me down and looked into my blood shot eyes. I was sniffling like crazy.

"It's okay," he said, wrapping me in his arms, "I forgive you."

"Well, you shouldn't. I'm a horrible person."

"If you're anything horrible, you would be horribly wonderful as far as I know. Please, Bella, stop crying. I hate it when you're upset."

I wiped my face. "Sorry… I'm just…"

"It's okay. Now you don't have to worry about rehearsals and being alone. You'll always have me." I fell on his chest and he kissed me on my forehead. "It's okay, love."

* * *

**That was chapter 2! I hope you liked it! And please, please, please REVIEW! Tell me how I did, I really need some feed back. Tell me if the sequel sucks or if I should continue. Tell me if you want me to do a different story or continue with this. I really need you guys to tell me what I should do! Thanks for reading!**


	3. But we're MARRIED!

**Chapter 3**

**But we're MARRIED! Does that mean anything to anybody?**

I felt like breaking down into tears as he played, playing with such passion and now he couldn't show it to the world because of me. The way his long, slender fingers slid down the keys in such a graceful way, he was truly amazing. Edward sighed and stopped playing. "I know," I said and Edward looked at me. I was sitting next to his on the piano stool.

"Know what?" he asked.

"Know why you're all… you know… sighing and what not."

"I'm just a little tired. You can go back to sleep if you want. You don't have to stay up with me." It was in the middle of the night and the moon shinned like a gigantic night light in the sky. Even then, the moon's beauty couldn't hold a candle to Edward.

"I want to. I'm not even tired."

"You're only doing this because you still feel guilty. I told you I forgive you. Guilt isn't necessary—"

"Maybe to you it's not, but… I can't help but feel guilty. It was my fault—"

"It was Jessica's fault."

"How? I'm the one that pulled out all that precious hair off her head." Edward laughed. "It's not funny."

"Sorry… and Jessica started it. She hit you first—"

"I told her to hit me and she would see what would happen… get all her hair pulled out."

"She hit you. You only asked her too. If you asked her to jump off a bridge you think she'd do it?"

"Now that I think about it… I think she would." He laughed again. "She was always that dumb."

"You're telling me… Jessica was really not that dumb in middle school. Lauran kind of… stupi-fied her."

"Stupi-fied?"

"I guess so. I wonder who can De stupi-fy."

"That would take a mastermind." I was feeling a lot better talking to Edward and he knew what he was doing. Trying to make me forget about the big mistake I made earlier today. I ALMOST completely forgot about it. "And… sorry… again."

Edward sighed. "I told you, love, I forgive you. Now can you please stop apologizing? It's not necessary."

"Music is necessary and you know it. You can't spend a day without playing what you love."

"Bella… are you suggesting that a piano is more important to me than you?"

"Sort of. You probably love things like that equally."

"Things like that? Bella, you're not a 'thing', you're a human being. And I love you more than any instrument. I'm surprised you'd even think you were equal to it."

"I know what you mean, but—"

"No buts. I do NOT love the piano more than you. I could careless about it… or the job."

"But—" He sighed again and dropped his head on my shoulder wearily. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"Sorry — Oh sorry — I mean… sorry — dang it. I apologized for apologizing, okay? I just couldn't help it." He chuckled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" He kissed me on the cheek and then my lips. "I love you."

"You sure?"

"More than a piano." That was a stupid question for me to ask. I knew Edward loved me more than a piano. I just felt guilty for getting him fired. That's all!

I eventually fell asleep sitting next to him at the piano and woke up in bed again. The morning was so different. It felt like an afternoon. I must have been over sleeping again and Edward was there. He must have left. I got out of bed, pulled on my slippers and walked out the room. Alice was in her room still sleeping. I went downstairs and no one was there. The kitchen was empty too, so I went in to grab a bite to eat. They were loaded as always. Snacks galore! "Oh yeah!" I said to myself, getting ready to start my eating spree. This was going to be fun! I grabbed a box of fruit roll ups first and started with the candy. I was so childish, eating candy like it was no tomorrow. It might not be!

After I was done eating like a wild animal, I dropped on the sofa. I was full. Then Edward came home and saw me on the couch. "Bella?"

"Hey, Ed. What up?"

"Are you sick?"

"No! I'm just so," I burped and that answered his question.

"God, Bella, you should stop doing that. I mean, it was funny when you ate everything at our wedding, but…" he chuckled, "okay it's still a little funny. But you do look sick."

"Yep! I think I'd about done it. Oh yeah, that last piece of cake was… yummy!"

"I'm sure it was." He walked over to me and carried me to his car. We headed to the doctors in a flash. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm just peachy pee," I said with a smile a dentist might get frightened by.

"Yeah, we need to get you're teeth whitened… again."

"Peachy!"

When we got to the hospital front desk, Edward signed me in. "Isabella Cullen," he said, answering a question the worker lady asked.

"Are you… Edward Cullen," the lady asked and Edward nodded slowly. Probably thinking, "how does this weird lady know my name?"

"Okay, my wife ate too much junk food. You think you can help me out?"

"Sure… you know, my father owns a musician corporation nearby. I saw you on TV last month at a championship. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. I played the piano at the competition—"

"In won first place. Congratulations! Now about my father, he owns 'Concord'—"

"Concord? You mean the music corporation?"

"Yeah, you heard of it?"

"Yes, I was accepted there… until I got fired—"

"You were fired? For what? I could get you back into it. I've seen you play and you're definitely worth it."

"Thanks, but—"

"But?" I questioned. "Why but? She's trying to give you your job back and you're questioning her? Just accept."

Edward laughed. "Chill, Bella, I was getting to that. I was going to say Mr. Johnson… that's you're father, right?"

"Yeah," the lady said. "My name is Remunia by the way."

"And you think you could ask you're dad to give me my job back?"

"Yes, but… on one condition."

"Condition? What is it?"

"That's you're sister, right?"

"You mean, Bella? No, she's my wife."

"Oh… well—"

"What's the condition?" I urged and Edward puzzled.

"I was going to ask if Edward could do me a little favor," Romunia said.

"What favor?" I asked.

"If he goes on a date with my friend, I'll get em' back into the corporation."

"He accepts."

"WHAT?" Edward shouted. "I'm not accepting."

"Why not?"

"Well, maybe because—"

"Edward, it really doesn't matter cause you're married. It's not like you're going to stay with her."

He thought for a moment. "Okay… I accept. Who is it anyway?"

"My friend Jessica," Romunia said and Edward's mouth dropped.

"NO!" he said sternly and before any one of us could say anything else he said, "NO!" again.

"Why not?" Romunia asked. "You know her?"

"Yes, she's my EX girl friend. There's a reason for the EX because we are EX meaning DONE!"

Romunia sighed. "I understand. So… Bella. Go on a date with Justin and you got a deal. You don't know a Justin, right?"

"Why would Justin want to date Bella? He doesn't even know who she is," Edward said.

"So… he would do anything for any kind of date. And Bella's the kind of girl he likes—"

"Bella's the kind of girl ANYONE would like."

"Na uh," I protested. "That's not true. And I accept. I'm going to get you're job back even if it means going out with some loser."

"But we're MARRIED! Does that mean anything to anybody?" Edward asked us both.

"No, not really," I said. "And it's just one date. What's the worst that could happen…? Unless you want to go on a date with Jess—"

"Okay, I accept… no way am I doing that—"

"Alright, It's a deal," I said to Romunia and she nodded. I felt a little better… now that I was getting Edward's job back!

* * *

**Okay that was chapter 3. Hope you liked it! Review please! And in the next chapter, I got a SUPER COOL SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS! OH I CAN'T WAIT! YAY! YAY! YAY!**


	4. OH MY FUCKING GOSH!

**Chapter 4**

**OH MY FUCKING GOSH!**

Romunia, the nurse at the hospital, called someone to check out my "terrible" stomach ach, as Edward put it. He was always so dramatic or maybe he was still bummed about the whole going out thing. I wasn't so happy about that either. It's weird how Romunia knew Edward from TV. The championship thing wasn't even popular and it only aired twice. Maybe because she was the daughter of a famous musician. They probably watch musical channels all the time. "Can I leave now?" I asked the doctor.

"Sure. Nothing seems to be wrong with you," he told me. "You may leave."

I was slid out the hospital bed and went back to the lobby. Edward was still in the waiting room. "The doctor said we can leave now," I said. Edward got up and we exited the building.

"Are you feeling better?" Edward asked before we got into his Volvo.

"I'm fine. The doctor said nothing's wrong with me," I told him.

"You still up for the deal we made with Romunia. You don't have to."

"Edward, I want to. I'm going to get you're job back. Just you wait."

"Alright. And know one even knows a Justin and who this guy is. You sure you want to go alone?"

"You want to come with me on my date? That would be weird?"

"I'm your husband, so technically, it's not weird at all. Going on a date with another guy is the weird part."

"But going on a date to get your husband's job back is not. Trust me, this can't go wrong."

"Alright," he said and hopped in the car. I turned on the radio and turned to my favorite song by Justin Beiber called "Baby."

"Baby, baby, baby, ohhh, like, baby, baby, baby, nooo, like…" I sang and Edward laughed. "Hey, my singing isn't that bad."

"It's not your singing. I just can't believe you actually like this song. It's corny and the singer sounds like a little girl. Who is she anyway? I bet she's about 19 sounding like a 5 year old." He laughed again.

"Edward, he's not a girl. This is Justin Beiber. The Beiberish guy alive. I can't believe you never heard of him."

"Who has?"

After we got back to the Cullen's place, Alice was already at the door. "Hey, Alice," I said. "Whatcha doin outside?"

"I was waiting for you to get home. Edward told me you have a date to get his job back. Hello, I got to hook you up so you can look all fly, okay?"

"Uhm…? Do I agree?" I asked Edward and he laughed. "I don't think Edward would want you to pretty me up for some loser—"

"I wouldn't want Alice to 'pretty' you up for anyone," Edward corrected.

"But… I have to. Bella can't go on a date looking like… this," Alice said. I didn't even look all that bad.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" I asked her.

"Nothings wrong with you, love, you look beautiful," Edward said.

"Yeah, but she has to look… HOT!" Alice explained.

"No she doesn't—"

"Alright, Edward. How much?"

"I don't want you're money."

"What do you want then?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, please. Just this once. Bella may never go on another date again—"

"She WILL not be going on any more dates after this."

"Gotcha! Don't want my sister in law not to be my sister anymore. She has to be married to you… unfortunately—"

"What was that?"

"I was just kidding, Edward. Now let me just borrow Bella for like… 2 hours tops—"

"You got 30 minutes and it starts now so you better hurry up, Alice."

"Yay! Thanks, bro. You da bess!"

With that, Alice took my hand and ran me up the stairs. She was really excited. We didn't have a lot of Bella Barbie time after the wedding. There was no use for it.

Edward came to Alice's room. "What do you want?" Alice asked.

"Let me just warn you. If Bella walks out of this room with blonde hair, I will dye you're hair fuchsia pink," he threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Alice thought for a moment. "I wasn't even thinking of dying it that color again, so… HA!" Alice got back to doing my hair again. After that she picked out my clothes.

"Are you done yet?" I asked when she wasn't doing anything.

"Yep!" she said and put a mirror in front of me. Typical Alice, the fashion genius. My hair looked fantastic — straight with a reddish brown, auburn color — my clothes were to die for — jean dress! I looked like a super star — and my make up… WOW! My eye shadow was hot red and lip stick classic red. I looked so HOT! Go Alice! "I love it. You are a genius," I said.

"I know, right? Glad you like it."

A few minutes later, my blind date came. Romunia knocked on the door and drove me to "Justin's" house. She said he couldn't come out in public. Wow, he was a loser. "Is he like… an introvert?" I asked.

"You don't know him?" she asked.

"No!"

"Never heard of him?"

"No! I know this is a small town, but you can't meet everyone."

"He doesn't live in Forks. Just visiting."

"Oh."

Romunia pulled into the drive way of a ostentatious mansion. It was so flashy. "Wow, this is his house? I can see why he doesn't want to leave," I said and Romunia laughed.

"I'll see you later. Justin will drive you back home in his lemo—"

"A lemo? He has a lemo?"

"Yeah."

I got out the car and knocked on the door. A butler came in and asked who I was. "I'm Bella," I said and he let me in.

"First door on the right," the butler said and I did what he said. The door was lock so I knocked on it. "Who is it," I heard a girl say.

"Uhm…? This is Bella. I'm looking for Justin," I said.

"Oh." I heard some one walking to the door. FUCK! Look who was at the freakin door when the person opened it. It was… it was… it was… FUCKING JUSTIN BEIBER! What the hell was he doing here? "You're Justin Beiber!" I screamed and he stepped back, frightened.

"I thought Romunia said you didn't know who I was. Man, this junk is wack," Justin Beiber said.

"Oh. My. God. Justin Beiber," I screeched and he slammed the door in my face. I was still smiling though, that was JUSTIN BEIBER! Man, wait till Alice finds out I meet Justin Beiber… or saw him, to be exact. But he just slammed the door in my face.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Romunia. "Why didn't you tell me Justin Beiber was your cousin," I complained when she first got on the phone.

"Sorry. I don't call my cousin Justin Beiber. Do you call anyone of your cousins their name and last name? That's just weird," she said.

"Yes, but your cousin is a CELEBRITY! You're suppose to say the last name, so people like me will know who IT is! And it IS JUSTIN BEIBER. He just slammed the door in my face."

"Sorry, but you said you didn't know a Justin—"

"That doesn't matter. I know who Justin Timberlake is and I'd still say I don't know a Justin because I honestly DON'T KNOW HIM!"

"Sorry, I'll tell him to let you in. But don't go all fan girl on him or he'll—"

"I know, slam the door in my face. Maybe if you told me who your freakin cousin was, I would have been prepared."

I hung up the phone and knocked on the door again. "Are you gonna go all fan girl on me again?" Justin asked through the door.

"No, Justin Be — I mean, Justin. I'll treat you like a human being," I promised.

"What kind of human being?"

"The kind I respect and don't hate. That kind."

"Oh." I heard foot steps again. "Wait a sec." He opened the door again and there he was JUSTIN FUCKING BEIBER! I almost started screaming again, but I chill laxed a little. This seemed a little weird. Why would Justin Beiber be in forks? Who knows? At least I get to go on a date with him.

* * *

**That was chapter 4! Please review if you liked it! What do you think of the Justin Beiber thing? I was trying to make the story more funny, what do you think? The next chapter will be posted soon. And by the way, I have a plan for all of this and how it happened. I can't wait till you guys find out. I'll give you a hint. The person who set this up, it's a girl, and her name rhymes with Bessica! Yeah... REVIEW!**


End file.
